Es gibt noch Hoffnung …
by Princess Eva
Summary: Severus Snape und Hermine Granger finden nach vielen Hindernissen zueinander.


**Es gibt noch Hoffnung …**

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören der einzigartigen Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen.

DIES IST EINE HG/SS-STORY. WER DIESE ART VON STORIES NICHT MAG, SOLLTE LIEBER ERST GAR NICHT ANFANGEN SIE ZU LESEN. DEN ÜBRIGEN WÜNSCHE ICH VIEL SPASS:-)

Achso, das ist meine erste Story (also seid nicht so streng :-))

Inhalt:Severus Snape und Hermine Granger finden nach vielen Hindernissen zueinander

Gedanken der einzelnen Personen kennzeichne ich durch /…/

**1. Liebeskummer und sinnlose Konfrontationen **

Gerade hatte Ron mit ihr gesprochen.

Hermine war mit ihm schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen und dachten schon über eine gemeinsame Zukunft nach. Doch jetzt hatte Ron Schluss gemacht….

/Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Warum verlässt er mich wegen dieser blöden Josephine? Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe? Ich könnte ihn erwürgen! Ach, und jetzt auch noch Zaubertränke bei diesem schleimigen Etwas/

Hermine war total fertig. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen. Snape würde ihr sonst höchstwahrscheinlich ihr letztes Jahr zur Hölle machen.

Unterwegs traf sie Harry:

„Hermine, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst irgendwie so…ähm komisch aus?"

/Aarghh, Jungs haben echt keine Ahnung./

„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe!"

/Wenn er jetzt weiter fragt, platze ich./

„Ist es wegen Ron?"

„WENN ES DICH SO BRENNEND INTERESSIERT, DANN FRAG DOCH RON! KANNST IHN JA FRAGEN WARUM ER JETZT MIT DIESER JOSEPHINE ZUSAMMEN IST! ABER LASS MICH BITTE IN FRIEDEN!"

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Kerker erreicht. Snape war noch nicht da und die Tür war noch geschlossen. Es waren schon alle Schüler anwesend und alle starrten sie an. Hermine versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber es war sinnlos. Draco Malfoy und seine Kumpanen grinsten bei ihrem Anblick und fingen an zu tuscheln.

„Na, was hat unser dreckiges kleines Schlammblut denn? Probleme mit dem Wiesel?"

Hermine wusste, dass Malfoy nur versuchte sie zu provozieren. Normalerweise ignorierte sie es auch, aber heute war einfach alles zuviel.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE MALFOY!"

Sie versuchte sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen, aber jemand hielt sie am Umhang fest. Es wurde auf einmal ganz still…. Sie drehte sich ganz langsam um.

/Oh Gott. Nein. Mist. Er hat mich fest gehalten. Nicht Harry./

Professor Severus Snape höchstpersönlich. Er starrte sie grimmig an, seine Augen durchbohrten sie. Er spießte sie regelrecht mit seinem Blick auf, während er leise zischte:

„Miss Granger, was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? 40 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Mitschülers."

„Aber…aber Professor…"

„Keine Widerrede, Miss Granger, sonst können Sie den Hauspokal gleich an Slytherin weiterreichen.

Ihre Strafarbeit besprechen wir am Ende der Stunde! Und jetzt rein in den Kerker, aber schnell!"

Hermine wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber Harry hielt ihr den Mund zu und zerrte sie in den Kerker.

„Mensch Hermine, sei endlich still. Denk an unsere Hauspunkte!"

Sie setzen sich in die letzte Reihe. Die Stunde zog sich endlos hin. Snape war heute in Höchstform: Er kritisierte jeden Trank, provozierte Harry und Neville, der an diesem Tag noch mehr Kessel hochjagte als im Normalfall. Das Resultat der Stunde war, dass Neville mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde und seinen Rekord von sieben explodierenden Kesseln pro Stunde brach. Gryffindor verlor obendrein insgesamt 150 Punkte. Sogar Hermine schaffte es das erste Mal nicht, einen einwandfreien Trank zuzubereiten. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und ihre Gedanken schweiften öfter zu Ron ab, der eine Reihe vor ihr mit Josephine saß.

/Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun/

Während sie darüber nachdachte, vergaß sie ihrem Trank das Einhornblut beizufügen. Er färbte sich giftgrün statt purpurrot.

„Grün, Miss Granger? Grün? Haben Sie die dritten Arbeitsschritt an der Tafel befolgt?"

Snape kochte.

/Nach dreimaligen Umrühren und der Zugabe des Einhornblutes… Einhornblut? Oh, verflixt/

Das hatte sie total vergessen.

„…Äh…"

„Miss Granger, wie lautete ihre Antwort? Ich habe Sie leider nicht verstanden."

/Oh, jetzt wird er langsam ungeduldig. Los, reiß dich zusammen, Herm./

„…Äh…Sir, tut mir leid, ich habe das Einhornblut vergessen. Es war wirklich keine Absicht."

In diesem Moment klingelte es. Sie war froh, dass er ihr nicht noch einen Punkteabzug gab und betete, dass er ihre Strafarbeit vergessen hatte.

Aber ihr Gebet wurde nicht erhört. Als sie schnell mit den Anderen hinausgehen wollte, rief Snape sie zurück:

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben noch hier!"

/Der werde ich es zeigen./

„Ja, Sir."

/Mist/

Ihr war ganz mulmig zumute, als sie vor seinem Pult stand.

„Wieso beleidigen Sie…"

„Ich habe Malfoy nicht ohne Grund beleidigt!"

„LASSEN SIE MICH GEFÄLLIGST AUSREDEN! 20 PUNKTE ABZUG VON GRYFFINDOR WEGEN UNHÖFLICHKEIT GEGENÜBER EINER AUTORITÄTSPERSON!"

/KANN DIESE GÖRE DENN NICHT EINMAL IHREN MUND HALTEN/

„Ich war nicht unhöflich…!"

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihr war in diesem Moment alles egal: ihre Abschlussnoten, ihr Schulsprecheramt. Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, an dem sie ihren ganzen Frust ablassen konnte. Snape war dafür genau der Richtige: Die ganzen Jahre hatte er sie gequält, lächerlich gemacht und ihre guten Leistungen ignoriert. Sie war so wütend auf ihn.

„HALTEN SIE DEN MUND!"

/Haha, jetzt wird er langsam gereizt./

„Es ist aber die Wahrheit…!"

„10 PUNKTE…"

„ACH, JETZT WOLLEN SIE MIR WIEDER MIT EINEM PUNKTEABZUG DROHEN! SIE SIND BEMITLEIDENSWERT! SIE KÖNNEN SICH WOHL ANDERS NICHT DURCHSETZEN?"

/Das hat gesessen./

Seine Augen blitzten und sie hatte das Gefühl er würde ihr jeden Moment einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen.

Aber er hatte sich noch einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

/So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen, so aufmüpfig. Das erfordert eine saftige Bestrafung. Schlangen enthäuten wäre gut. Das würde sie ihr ganzes Leben verfolgen.

Vielleicht hat sie Drogen genommen. Nein, das würde die 'ach so gescheite' Granger nie tun.

Sieht aber irgendwie süß aus, wenn sie sich so aufregt. SEVERUS/

Hermine merkte zwar, dass sie ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war und die Situation langsam eskalierte, aber heute war ihr irgendwie alles scheißegal.

„Sie kennen noch nicht alle Methoden…", flüsterte er und grinste diabolisch.

Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„MACHT ES IHNEN EIGENTLICH SPASS SCHÜLER ZU QUÄLEN?"

„JA!" /Hahah/

„SIE ELENDER SADIST!"

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich heute so aggressiv? Sie haben wohl Probleme mit ihrem Feuermelder?

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN…

Tränen des Zorns rannen Hermines Gesicht hinunter. Sie versuchte sie möglichst unauffällig wegzuwischen. Aber er sah sie trotzdem…

/Ha, Volltreffer. Granger hat also Beziehungsprobleme./

„Wie können Sie es wagen sich in mein Privatleben einzumischen?"

„Also habe ich Recht und Sie haben ein Problem mit dem Wiesel?

„WEASLEY!"

/WENN DER NICHT BALD AUFHÖRT, DREH ICH IHM DEN HALS UM/

„WAS GEHT SIE DAS AN? HABEN SIE JEMALS EINEN MENSCHEN GELIEBT?"

„..."

Snape war sprachlos.

/Was bildete die sich ein/

„SEHEN SIE! SIE GEFÜHLLOSES ETWAS! SIE SIND GAR NICHT FÄHIG ZU LIEBEN…"

Snape reichte es.

„WENN SIE NOCH EIN WORT SAGEN, MISS GRANGER, ZIEHE ICH GRYFFINDOR SO VIELE PUNKTE AB, SODASS SIE AM ENDE DES SCHULJAHRES NOCH IMMER IM MINUSBEREICH SIND!

IHRE STRAFARBEIT WERDEN SIE HEUTE NACH DEM ABENDESSEN BEI MIR VERBÜßEN."

„Aber das ist einfach nicht fair!"

„RAUS!"

Hermine sah ein, dass jetzt der richtige Augenblick gekommen war, um den Rückzug anzutreten. Snape würde seine Meinung nicht ändern. Er würde eher noch zorniger werden und mit einem zornigen Snape wollte sie nicht allein sein.

* * *

Sooo, fertig. Seht ihr den kleinen, blauen Knopf da unten? Draufdrücken und reviewn. Danke ;-)


End file.
